<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etreintes Solaires by RoxaneInkheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981692">Etreintes Solaires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart'>RoxaneInkheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff without Plot, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Metaphors, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter et Dominique Weasley se retrouvent dans l'antre de leur enfance, à l'abri des regards, et s'enlacent puis s'effacent...</p><p>PWP - Participation au concours d'Alrescha "Coincés" sur HPF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etreintes Solaires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Participation au concours PWP "Coincés" d'Alrescha sur HPF.</p><p>Quelques précisions :<br/>-Les personnages ne peuvent pas sortir de l'endroit où ils sont (vous choisirez le lieu),<br/>-S'ils sont deux, les personnages peuvent parler de ce qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils sortiront,<br/>-Si votre personnage est seul, ses projets doivent être évoqués,<br/>-En couple ou non, amis ou non, c'est vous qui décidez !<br/>-Vous pouvez choisir vos OCs si vous en avez,<br/>-Vous pouvez écrire un slash (relation entre deux personnages de même sexe),<br/>-Vous pouvez écrire sur un plaisir solitaire.<br/>-Votre texte devra compter un minimum de 500 mots.    </p><p>Lieu choisi : la cabane de leur enfance</p><p>Ceci est mon premier PWP... donc c'est pas très PWP... XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James est déjà là quand elle pénètre dans la cabane. Etendu sur le plancher, il garde les yeux rivés sur la cime des arbres qui se déploient au-dessus de leurs têtes, avalanche de bruns et de verts. Une odeur de café au lait flotte dans l'atmosphère, douce, sucrée, acidulée. Celle-là même qui parfume le Terrier. Des livres ouverts gisent sur le sol, pâles dans leurs costumes de lin ou de cuir, détériorés par les gouttes de pluie ayant échoué entre leurs pages imprimées trop de fois pour qu'on puisse les compter. Des dessins maladroits s'alignent dans les marges, réminiscences animées du passé. Parfois, entre deux lettres grasses et noires, l'on distingue la trace d'un index incrustée dans le papier granuleux, ou le fantôme d'une note au crayon de papier tombée comme par magie dans l'oubli. Dominique a la tête qui tourne. Sous ses pieds nus, le bois mort craque et murmure, comme un écho du passé. La poussière frissonne sous ses orteils tandis qu'elle referme la petite porte derrière elle et s'accroupit pour ne pas se heurter au plafond éventré. James ne lève pas les yeux vers elle, pourtant Dominique sait qu'il l'attendait. Elle s'allonge à son tour sur le sol, ses cheveux de feu auréolant son visage blême, et laisse ses genoux cogner contre ceux de James. Il tourne la tête vers elle, la regarde. Ritournelle éternelle.</p><p>Ils se fixent sans bouger, les lèvres figées, deux statues de sel hypnotisées. Dominique se perd dans les ombres qui dansent sur le visage de James, se rappelle un à un ses grains de beauté, la cicatrice étrange qui brouille son sourcil gauche, la couleur chaude de ses lèvres entrouvertes tel un appel à la luxure. Ses joues rougissent quand elle s'attarde sur sa nuque constellée d'astres solaires, sur ses épaules qu'elle devine plus carrées qu'il y a cinq ans... Cinq ans. Cinq ans déjà. Dominique se sent rajeunir et grandir à la fois lorsque les souvenirs s'agitent dans sa cage thoracique. James tend la main vers elle.</p><p>-      Ça fait longtemps, dit-il.</p><p><em>Oui</em>, songe Dominique, <em>ça fait longtemps</em>. Cinq ans plus tôt, la voix de James possédait cette douceur enfantine qui provoquait les sourires des adultes et les battements de cils des enfants. A présent, sa voix est mûre, vibrante, et les sons qui s'échappent de ses lèvres évoquent les vibratos d'un violoncelle. Il a grandi. Ils ont grandi. James n'est plus un petit garçon et Dominique n'est plus une petite fille. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis la dernière fois ; Elle ne se perd plus dans les replis de ses robes comme elle le faisait auparavant. Désormais, Dominique est une silhouette audacieuse, toute en rondeur et en finesse, un portrait expressif qui attire les regards, un mirage de bleus et de roses, de roux violents et de violets ardents. Dominique est une mosaïque de nuances, James est une silhouette flottante, perdue entre le jour et la nuit, un masque d'incertitude et de ferveur. Il est brûlant. Son regard suffit à embraser Dominique. James lui a toujours renvoyé un reflet coloré, adoré, adulé, et ça la brise au moins autant que ça l'électrise.</p><p>James et Dominique. Dominique et James.</p><p>Il y a cinq ans, il y a dix ans - et dans cent ans, très certainement - leurs noms flottaient dans le sillage l'un de l'autre comme une fragrance de rose, un parfum ténu mais toujours exaltant. Leurs parents se réjouissaient qu'ils s'entendent si bien malgré leurs caractères fougueux et leurs divergences d'opinion. Ils les voyaient se courir après dans le jardin du Terrier, se raconter des histoires à la nuit tombée, les entendait parler le jour dans les couloirs, et sous la couette, très tard le soir... leurs rires qui résonnaient sous la voûte céleste, leurs sourires qui se perdaient dans les champs de blés... la mer qui avalait leurs premières larmes, le sang qui perlait à leurs lèvres. C'était l'effluve du bonheur, une enfance insouciante, James et Dominique main dans la main... Les meilleurs cousins de l'univers. Et puis, petit à petit, les jours heureux s'étaient faits plus discrets, les sourires belliqueux, et les œillades meurtrières. James rentrait à Poudlard, Dominique restait seule enfermée pendant des heures dans cette cabane tapissée de ses pleurs, de sa fureur, de ses ardeurs... James refusait de lui adresser la parole après sa répartition à Poufsouffle... James se moquait de son cadeau de Noël... James se vantait de sa petite-amie... <em>James, James, James</em>... Et Dominique hurlait en silence, criait sa douleur dans une frénésie de crayons de couleurs, et c'était tout, James partait, et c'était tout, c'était fini, une dernière nuit... rien n'allait plus. Ils ne s'aimaient plus.</p><p>Et puis. Cinq ans plus tôt. Avant le départ. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette cabane. Un parfum de haine embaumait l'atmosphère. James avait jeté tous leurs livres d'enfants par la fenêtre, Dominique pleurait à chaudes larmes. Leur au revoir sonnait comme un adieu. James s'en allait étudier à l'étranger, là où son nom serait moins lourd à porter, et Dominique restait. Ils s'étaient regardés comme ils se regardent aujourd'hui, apeurés par cette tornade d'émotions qui les tuait de l'intérieur, et James l'avait embrassée, doucement, lentement, comme on s'endort... puis transplané.</p><p>A présent, ils sont là, adultes, mais trop candides pour oser franchir la frontière qui sépare le bien du mal, l'affection ordinaire entre deux êtres liés par le sang et le désespoir gorgé de passion qui les tiraille. C'est une lente agonie qui les rapproche et les enlace, projette des reflets mordorés sur leurs visages fiévreux.</p><p>Dominique se rapproche de James. James effleure la peau douce de son bras de son index et remonte vers sa gorge, descend sur ses clavicules, s'arrête sur sa poitrine avant de souligner délicatement les courbes et les lignes droites de sa cousine, celles de ses jambes et de ses fesses. Dominique se cambre sous ses caresses, impatiente, et James sourit. Dans cette pénombre qui les dévoile, ils ne se haïssent plus que pour s'aimer tout à fait. Leurs jambes s'emmêlent et se découvrent, s'enroulent et s'emprisonnent. C'est un ballet dont ils ne connaissent pas encore la finalité mais dont ils savent qu'elle chassera le silence de leurs bouches béantes. Dominique sursaute quand le bassin de James frôle le sien en dépit des couches de tissus qui les séparent. Il s'écarte.</p><p>-      Dis-moi non, murmure-t-il.</p><p>-      Je ne peux pas, avoue Dominique, je te veux.</p><p>Une larme perle aux yeux de James qui l'enlace de nouveau, cache son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, embrasse puis mordille son lobe d'oreille. Et Dominique se tord, gémit sous lui, glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres du jeune homme, s'étonne de leur douceur pour soupirer de nouveau quand ses lèvres rencontrent celles, veloutées, qui s'offrent à elles.</p><p>Ils se dévorent l'un l'autre avec l'impatience d'une première fois avortée trop longtemps. Dominique sent son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, leurs langues se cajolent dans sa bouche. Elle ne sait plus si James l'embrasse ou si c'est elle qui approfondit leur baiser en basculant sur le côté, elle sait seulement que c'est si bon d'être avec lui, si bon qu'elle en oublierait le goût amer de l'interdit. Il soupire sur ses lèvres, c'est comme un électrochoc, un ouragan, une tempête qui fait hurler son corps. Elle le veut. Elle a terriblement envie de lui. La douleur de ce désir l'anéantit, elle se sent glisser sur le sol, et le corps de James s'effondrer à sa suite, épouser ses lignes.</p><p>Il est au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux grondent d'un incendie jamais éteint. Dominique sourit quand il l'embrasse de nouveau, son menton, ses oreilles, ses yeux, son front, ses lèvres et puis plus bas, sa nuque, ses épaules qu'elle sent se tendre et s'alléger d'un même mouvement. James s'arrête au niveau de son décolleté, lui lance un regard à la dérobée. Dominique hoche la tête, doucement, et James l'aide à ôter sa robe avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, partout, jusqu'à ce que Dominique s'enflamme. Les lèvres de James s'insinuent en elle comme un battement d'ailes de papillon, tendres, délicates, et fébriles. Elle les sent s'attarder sur ses seins presque absents, et se cambre de nouveau lorsqu'il mordille ses cœurs de chair rose. Un sourire chatouille son nombril et la bouche impétueuse de James descend plus bas.</p><p>Dominique retient un soupir quand James tire sur sa culotte pour l'envoyer valser sur le sol de la cabane, mais ne peut réprimer un cri lorsqu'il frôle son sexe de sa langue. Ses genoux heurtent le bassin de James, ses doigts s'agrippent à la ceinture qui maintient encore son pantalon en place. Il halète au-dessus d'elle, troublé, et Dominique lui rend son regard flamboyant avant de le déshabiller dans un foudroiement d'envie. Ses mains se perdent sur James, son torse moucheté d'astres solaires, ses fesses, et Dominique se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en laissant sa main découvrir l'intimité de James. Un petit rire les emporte tous les deux, un rire gêné, presque amoureux, et Dominique enfonce ses ongles dans les épaules de James tandis qu'il la caresse de nouveau.</p><p>Leurs membres se mêlent pour une valse irradiante, se poussent et se soutiennent, et bientôt ils ne sont plus qu'une bourrasque de gémissements, de soupirs et de désirs, de lèvres qui se rencontrent pour mieux se perdre ailleurs, de chaleur écrasante. Dominique chasse une perle de sueur qui étincelle sur le front de James et passe ses bras autour de lui tandis qu'il s'immisce en elle, attentif à sa douleur. Une vague incandescente déferle en elle, et Dominique sait que James la ressent aussi, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Leurs corps s'unissent dans une farandole de gestes discordants, de cris, de murmures éteints, et la voix rauque de James dévale les courbes de Dominique pour échouer en elle :</p><p>-      Je t'aime...Je suis désolé...Je t'aime...</p><p>Ils pleurent tous les deux, s'étreignant dans la cabane de leur enfance, ensanglantant leur innocence. Ils saignent tous les deux pour tous ces mots qu'ils ne devraient pas dire mais se chuchotent dans le creux de l'oreille, pour ces gémissements qui se perdent sous le couvert des arbres. Ils s'aiment, s'enlacent, s'étreignent, dans cet endroit clôt inconnu du monde réel, celui où James et Dominique sont des cousins avant d'être des amants, celui où leur secret se doit d'être gardé.</p><p>Ici, ils se discernent, se remémorent. L'odeur enivrante de la sueur, le goût du monde sur leurs lèvres. Etreintes solaires. Ils s'abîment l'un dans l'autre, déchirent le silence de leurs cris, se meuvent avec une souplesse qui leur laboure le cœur. On dirait qu'ils se sont aimés toute leur vie.</p><p>Le souffle de Dominique s'arrête brusquement tandis que James se perd en elle totalement. Leurs corps et leurs cœurs s'arc-boutent de concert. Dominique crie son nom comme s'il pouvait la ramener sur Terre et tout se tait enfin.</p><p>Ils restent étendus dans la poussière de leur enfance, les livres sont toujours ouverts, ils se regardent. Dominique recouvre son corps nu de la chemise de James tandis qu'il dépose mille baisers dans sa nuque, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Dominique ressemble à un chat sauvage, avec sa tignasse de feu et ses traits anguleux mais James l'enlace comme s'il la trouvait belle. Peut-être même est-ce le cas. Dominique se réfugie dans ses bras, encore pantelante, et sourit en constatant James la serre contre lui dans un élan de tendresse et de malheur.</p><p>Le silence les dévore quelques instants. Dominique le brise d'un soupir :</p><p>-      Merci, dit-elle. Je t'aime, même si c'est mal. Et je n'en suis pas désolée.</p><p>-      Dom...</p><p>-      Non. Ne dis rien. S'il-te-plaît.</p><p>James acquiesce et Dominique s'immobilise quand son souffle rencontre de nouveau le sien. James dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, l'air ailleurs.</p><p>-      Il fera jour, bientôt.</p><p>-      Ou peut-être nuit.</p><p>-      Ou peut-être nuit, répète James.</p><p>Leurs regards se tournent vers la porte close, qu'ils savent seule barrière entre eux et le monde extérieur.</p><p>-      Que feras-tu, une fois dehors ? demande Dominique d'une petite voix.</p><p>Dominique la surprend sur son visage... la tristesse. La bouche de James se tord en un rictus désolé, et elle sait d'avance qu'il va lui briser le cœur.</p><p>-      Je partirai.</p><p>-      Moi, je ne veux pas partir, dit-elle en haussant le ton comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.</p><p>-      Je sais.</p><p>-      Reste.</p><p>-      Dom... que diraient les autres ?</p><p>-      Ils ne diraient rien, ils ne sauraient rien, le supplie Dominique.</p><p>James soupire, entortille une mèche des cheveux fous de Dominique d'un geste absent. Dominique voudrait le frapper pour qu'il la regarde. Elle l'embrasse.</p><p>-      Ils se doutent déjà, tu sais... tes parents et les miens... nos cousins.</p><p>-      Et alors ? On n'a pas le droit au bonheur, nous aussi ?</p><p>-      Pas comme ça, Dominique.</p><p>C'est peut-être parce qu'il a employé son prénom entier pour s'adresser à elle, ou alors la note de remord qu'elle distingue dans sa voix. C'est peut-être la fissure qui s'étend sur son cœur, peut-être l'odeur de James qui imprègne son corps. C'est sûrement la tristesse, celle qui ne la quitte jamais, et c'est sans doute l'impuissance qui l'assomme tout à fait. Dominique lutte contre le sommeil mais il finit par l'étreindre, et elle s'endort en sachant qu'à son réveil, James sera déjà loin. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>